Bloons Tower Defense Battles
is the multiplayer version of Bloons TD 5. The player must have a Ninja Kiwi account in order to play this game. It has a simple Main Menu with five actions available to the player: *Quick Battle: Searches for an opponent to play against. *Private Battle: Lets you create battles and join battles created by other players, so long as you have the Battle ID. *High Scores: Checks the high scores leaderboard. *Towers & Bloons: **Towers and their final upgrades can be purchased using medallions. **Bloons Decals, essentially decoration for bloons, can also be purchased with medallions. *Store: Brings up the Store, similar to the Premium Store in Bloons TD 5. Gameplay Bloons *The player can send bloons to attack the opponent; each type has a specific price and income change. *Bloons can be Regenerating or Camo. This will incur an additional multiplier on the cost of the bloon (the cost multiplies by x1.5 and x3 respectively). MOAB-Class Bloons are unaffected, but their children are. Towers *This means towers are unlocked in order of power, not rank. *Upon playing the game for the first time the Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey and the Bomb Tower will be unlocked. All tier 4 upgrades need to be separately unlocked in the Towers section for a set amount of Medallions. *The next towers, which are unlocked by reaching a battle score of 50, include the Ice Tower, Boomerang Thrower, Glue Gunner and Monkey Buccaneer. *The third tier of towers are unlocked upon reaching 250 battle points. These are the Monkey Ace, Mortar Tower, Spike Factory and Dartling Gun (not yet available for gameplay use). *The final tier of towers, are unlocked by reaching 500 battle points, include the Super Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, Monkey Village and Banana Farm. Other features *Battle Energy is required to begin a battle; each battle costs 5 Battle Energy. 1 Battle Energy is recovered each 12 min. **Therefore, it takes exactly an hour to recharge enough Battle Energy for one game. *Medallions appear to be much like the Bloons TD Battles version of the Bloons TD 5 Monkey Money used to buy Towers and Bloon Decals in the Shop/Towers & Bloons menu. **The player earns two Medallions for losing, and earns five Medallions for a win. *10 Battle Points are awarded for winning but only 2 Battle Points for losing. *There are now 2 abilities, the spy and an extra tower slot. The spy costs 3 battle energy and lets you see the opponent's towers and the extra tower slot costs 6 battle energy and lets you have 1 extra tower. *The player can choose between assault and defensive mode. In assault mode, the player attempts to crush their opponent with bloons. In defensive mode, the player attempts to outlast their opponent. They cannot send any bloons, however income is only $50. It can be increased by using income boosts, which are shown below: **Small income boost - Increases income by $2. Cost: $50. **Medium income boost - Increases income by $15. Cost: $300. **Large income boost - Increases income by $70. Cost: $1,000. **Huge income boost - Increases income by $700. Cost: $7,500. Strategies /Strategies}} Trivia *The main menu has the Monkey Ace, Robo-Monkey, Monkey Buccaneer and Ice Tower located on the left side, while the MOAB Mauler, Red Hot 'Rangs, Glue Splatter and Master of Fire are located on the right side. A Cripple Moab, Laser Vision and Ninja Monkey are in the middle. This makes Bloons TD Battles the game in the Bloons Tower Defense series with the most towers at the main menu screen. *If you hover your mouse over the towers in the middle, they do a special animation. The Cripple MOAB fires every 2.6 seconds, the Super Monkey fires a continuous stream of Laser Blasts and the Ninja Monkey turns into a tree stump. **The Ninja Monkey's transformation is actually called the "Kawaremi" technique which is a reference to ancient ninja lore. *You must reach round 44 to go into Freeplay Mode. *It is impossible to get the "Top Tier" achievement because it's counting the Dartling Gun, which isn't released yet. *This is what happens in the game: **Round 1: Red Bloons arrive **Round 2: Blue Bloons arrive **Round 3: Green Bloons arrive **Round 5: More Blue Bloons **Round 6: First Yellow Bloons **Round 8: First Pink Bloons **Round 9: Many Green Bloons **Rounds 10-11: Black/White Bloons arrive **Round 12: Regenerating Yellow Bloons **Round 13: First Zebra Bloons **Rounds 14-15 Lead Bloons Arrive **Rounds 18-19: Many Blacks, Whites, Leads, Zebras and Rainbow bloons **Round 20: First Ceramic Bloons **Round 21: Regenerating/Camo Rainbow Bloons spotted **Round 22: Many Zebra Bloons **Round 23: Single MOAB **Round 25: More MOABs with some Ceramic Bloons **Rounds 27-29: Many Ceramic Bloons and MOABs **Round 30: Single BFB **Round 32: Fast-Cooldown MOABs **Rounds 38-39: Many Regenerationg Ceramic Bloons, Camo Ceramic Bloons, and a BFB **Round 40: Fast-Cooldown MOABs again, but more than Round 32. **Round 41: Many Camo-Regenerating Rainbow Bloons, and some BFBs **Round 42: Many BFBs and MOABs appear **Round 43: Single ZOMG **Rounds 44-49: Lots of ZOMGs, BFBs and MOABs, and tons of Camo-Regenerating Ceramics **Rounds 50-61: Many Fast-Cooldown MOAB-classes, and they may be uncountable **Rounds 62-77: Uncountable MOAB-classes, and millions of Camo-Regenearting Ceramics **Rounds 78-81: Lots of ZOMGs appear, Camos and Regrowth never appear anymore **Rounds 82-86: Tons of ZOMGs appear, 30 Grouped BFBs spotted at round 85. **Rounds 87-93: Millions of ZOMGs appear, 100 MOABs and 50 BFBs come at round 90. **Rounds 93-99: Billions of ZOMGs appear, A million of MOABs and BFBs will appear as well **Round 100 and over: Infinite ZOMGs appear, with BFBs and MOABs. *The rounds are the even-only equivelant of BTD5/BTD5D/BTD5iOS External Links *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-TD-Battles.html Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD Battles